


The helpful brothers

by MaryBarrens



Series: Baby in a trenchcoat and a little hunter, covered in feathers and hungry for love [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alliances, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Matchmaking, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Kde jsou hrdličky?“ ozval se za ním pobavený hlas a Sam protočil oči. Jo, přesně <i>tohle</i> mu ještě chybělo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The helpful brothers

Sam seděl za stolem, v jinak naprosto opuštěném, jednolůžkovém motelovém pokoji (Před pár týdny si Sam, po tom, co na Deana a Case už _poněkolikáté_ narazil, v dost kompromitující situaci – Jednou se prostě jenom vzbudil uprostřed noci a zjistil, že se jeho bratr ve vedlejší posteli celkem dobře baví se svým novým přítelem. Dean opravdu neměl žádnou soudnost. – dupnul a donutil Deana, aby se buď trochu krotili anebo si zaplatili vlastní pokoj. Od té doby s ním Dean nezůstal na noc snad ani jednou.) a trochu otráveně dělal výzkum k případu, který na ně s poněkud omluvným výrazem hodil Bobby. 

Vážně, jaká příšera měla gigantické zuby i drápy, a přitom uměla mizet jako duch? A ani doopravdy nezabíjela? 

Měli tři oběti, všechny naživu, i když se spoustou nových jizev po kousancích a škrábancích, které všechny viděly něco, co vypadalo jako velký černý pes, který se uměl rozplynout ve vzduchu. 

A zatímco Sam svědomitě plnil domácí úkoly a poctivě se snažil odhalit identitu jejich nové příšery měsíce, Dean řekl, že tohle mu stejně nikdy nešlo, a někam se ztratil s Casem. 

Tedy, pravděpodobně se někam ztratili, a Sama opravdu nezajímaly detaily, protože vedle v pokoji bylo hrobové ticho. Kdyby byli uvnitř, rozhodně by je slyšel, o tom byl přesvědčený. V poslední době aby ty dva od sebe držel dlouhou železnou tyčkou, jako by se pokoušeli vynahradit celé ty měsíce, kdy jeden po druhém jen potají slintali. A to i na veřejnosti, takže Sam se polovinu času snažil bránit Deanovi v provozování jeho nového koníčku – traumatizování servírek – a tu druhou půlku trávil tak, že se držel co nejdál od nich a předstíral, že ty dva nikdy předtím neviděl, a v žádném případě je nezná. 

Ne že by Deanovi nepřál, aby byl šťastný, to vůbec ne. A vypadalo to, že je Dean poprvé v životě opravdu šťastný. Lepší nálada, míň alkoholu, víc úsměvů, které byly snad poprvé, co Sam pamatoval, skutečně upřímné. Kdyby byl Dean žena, Sam by řekl, že přímo _rozkvetl_ , a řekl by to možná i teď, kdyby se nebál, že pokud to zkusí, přijde o zuby. Na druhou stranu, pokud by mu takový komentář kdy mohl projít, bylo to pravděpodobně teď. 

Sam si neuměl představit, jaké to pro Deana, s tím jeho rizikově nízkým sebevědomím a pocity viny a sebedestrukčními tendencemi, muselo být, když zjistil, že ho miluje jeho anděl, ale to, jak otevřeně (občas až moc) se Dean k jejich vztahu hlásil (Sam zažil případ, kdy s Deanem přímo nad mrtvolou flirtovala jedna opravdu sexy soudní doktorka, a on jí jen s klidem oznámil, že děkuje, ale že se chystá zůstat věrný svému příteli.), a jak hrdě mluvil o Casovi jako o svém partnerovi, mu dávalo celkem slušný obrázek. 

Takže ano, jasně že to Deanovi přál. Jen kdyby to neznamenalo, že dobrých osmdesát procent veškeré práce padne na něj, a že musí uprostřed noci poslouchat pitomé vrzání postele, které bylo z vedlejšího pokoje slyšet i přes zeď (jakékoli další zvuky, které se mohly přes tu zeď dostat až k němu, důsledně vytěsňoval z paměti a neslyšel, neslyšel, _neslyšel_ ), a kdyby –

Sam podrážděně vydechl a unaveně si prsty promnul spánky. Tohle bylo na nic. Možná by se na to měl pro dnešek vykašlat a naordinovat so pár hodin spánku, dokud bylo vedle ticho. Ta příšera se stejně nedá najít, a pokud věděli, ani doopravdy nezabíjela lidi, tak proč si s ní dělat takové starosti? To jediné, co mu ještě chybělo, byl možná tak –

„Kde jsou hrdličky?“ ozval se za ním pobavený hlas a Sam protočil oči. Jo, přesně _tohle_ mu ještě chybělo. Teď bude jeho den konečně dokonalý. 

Sam se otočil, ale ze židle se nezvedl. S Gabrielem měli už od Mystery Spot něco jako nevyslovenou dohodu. On jim nebude otravovat život – aspoň ne _moc_ – a oni se ho nebudou pokoušet zabít. Nejméně namáhavé, oboustranně výhodné. 

Pak tam byla ještě ta druhá dohoda, samozřejmě. 

Sam neodpověděl a Gabriel se na okamžik zamračil, ale pak ho sjel pohledem, oči přimhouřené, a zazubil se, jako by ho Sam ohromně pobavil. „Jsi nějaký podrážděný, ne?“ všiml si a skoro vypadal, že se každou chvíli složí smíchy. „Už tě nebaví sledovat, jak se k sobě ti dva lísají?“ 

Sam si jenom odfrkl a napadlo ho, že by po něm možná mohl něco hodit. Ideálně něco velkého a zatraceně těžkého. 

Ne, to škrtnout. Gabrielovi by to pravděpodobně udělalo spíš radost. 

Nebo by to proměnil v kytici růží a tu mu pak věnoval, pošahaný na to byl dost. 

Zkuste pak vysvětlovat bratrovi, proč jste dostali kytku od archanděla, na kterého je on pořád ještě tak trochu naštvaný, a kterého přísahal zabít, až ho příště potká. 

Ne že by si Dean nějaké kytice všiml, samozřejmě, s tím, jak měl oči (a ruce) pořád přilepené ke Castielovi. 

„Ty žárlíš!“ rozzářil se Gabriel upřímně a smíchy se skoro zlomil v pase. Pak se najednou zase narovnal, a i když se pořád ještě snažil zdusit smích (a sakra, opravdu _škytal_?), koketně na něj zamrkal. „Víš, pokud chceš mít taky svého vlastního anděla, ještě pořád máš mě. Mám rád, když jsou moji muži vysocí!“ 

„To se vsadím,“ zahučel Sam polohlasem. 

„A pokud ti dva dělají v noci rachot – a já bych se vsadil, že dělají – vzpomeň si, že jsem ještě pár hodností nad mým drahým bratříčkem. Představ si, jaký rachot bysme dělali _my dva_.“

Sam zbledl a zašklebil se. 

Gabriel vyzývavě pohodil obočím. 

„Ne, díky,“ dostal ze sebe Sam trochu přidušeně, vyděšený tou představou. Jako by nestačilo, co viděl (a nechtěl vidět), když se před pár týdny vrátil příliš brzy a neohlášený z výslechu svědka. Nepotřeboval k tomu navíc ještě vizuál jeho a _Gabriela_.

„Tak mě přece pochval, Same,“ poradil mu Gabriel s širokým úsměvem. „Protože jinak se budu chválit sám, a my oba víme, že to není ono.“ 

Sam se dlouze nadechl přes pevně zaťaté zuby. Už tak měl dost špatnou náladu, protože se moc dobře nevyspal. Není nad drsný budíček v půl třetí ráno, když se ukáže, že obyvatelé vedlejšího pokoje jsou zatraceně nenasytní – zatracení _králíci_ – a začnou mlátit čelem postele do společné stěny, navíc s hlasitým komentářem. Sam teď o svém bratrovi věděl věci, které nikdy vědět nechtěl. 

Možná by se měl přestěhovat na druhý konec motelu. 

Nebo na druhý konec města. 

A Gabriel chtěl slyšet pochvalu? Zrovna teď? 

„Za co přesně tě mám chválit?“ zeptal se a zaskřípal zuby. „Za to, jak ses to rozhodl vyřešit? Udělat z Deana malé děcko? Co to bylo kruci za nápad? Když jsi říkal, že se je pokusíš dát dohromady, rozhodně mě nenapadlo, že z mého bratra uděláš prcka, který mi bude viset na krku!“ 

Gabriel zvedl jedno obočí, možná ještě víc pobavený, než dosud. Zřejmě nemělo smysl se vztekat, když to ten druhý bere jako dobrý vtip. 

„Říkáš to, jako by opravdu visel na krku _tobě_ ,“ řekl Gabriel klidně a s úsměvem. 

Sam se zarazil uprostřed nádechu před začátkem další litanie a zamračil se. Dobře, v tom měl Gabriel pravdu, a skutečně to nebyl tak docela Samův krk, na který se _Dean Prťavý_ pověsil a odmítal se pustit, ale i tak. Nešlo přece o detaily. Šlo o princip! 

„A navíc to fugovalo.“ Gabriel pokrčil rameny. „Říkal jsem, že když necháš organizaci na mně, a jen občas něco prohodíš, bude to fungovat. Zbytečně mě podceňuješ. Moje nápady jsou geniální.“ Gabriel se skromně zazubil a Sam jenom čekal, kdy se začne plácat po rameni, aby dal najevo, jak je na svůj výkon hrdý. „Nehledě na to, že jsem mnohem všímavější než ty.“ 

Sam se temně zamračil. „Já _jsem_ všímavý,“ zabrblal. 

Gabriel nedůvěřivě protočil oči. „Trvalo ti celou věčnost, než sis všiml, o co se snažím. Nebo než ti vůbec došlo, že jsou ti dva do sebe zabouchnutí. Snad sis nemyslel, že nechám věčné štěstí jednoho z mých méně nudných bratrů na tobě? Nebo na _Deanovi_?“ odfrkl si. „Když vynechám to, že opravdu nechápu, co Castiel na tvém bratrovi vidí, nic proti, kdyby to zůstalo jen na nich, nikdy by se k ničemu nerozhoupali a ještě teď by tam jenom stáli a zamilovaně na sebe zírali.“ 

Sam si povzdychl. „Jo, to máš pravdu,“ připustil neochotně a obrátil se zase k počítači, aby mu dal najevo, že tím je celý rozhovor ukončen a že on nic dalšího už řešit nechce a nebude. Přece si Gabriel opravdu nemohl myslet, že z nich tenhle jejich projekt, řekněme, nečekané spojenectví, udělalo nějaké kamarády, a že se mu teď Sam bude svěřovat? 

Gabriel se znovu rozzářil, Sam to věděl, i když k němu byl obrácený zády. 

Dveře ve vedlejším pokoji cvakly a odvedle se ozval rozhovor, dost hlasitý na to, aby byl slyšet, ale ne tak moc, aby Sam rozlišil slova. Jen hlasy. Bratr a Cas. Copak už byli zpátky? To ale asi znamenalo…

Sam se zpanikařeně obrátil ke Gabrielovi, oči rozšířené hrůzou. Z vedlejšího pokoje se ozval tichý smích a něco, co znělo trochu jako mumlání. Pak bylo pár minut ticho. A pak o stěnu bouchlo čelo postele. A pak podruhé. A potřetí. 

Gabriel se hlasitě rozesmál, škádlivě na Sama zamrkal a se zašustěním křídel zmizel. 

Sam bolestně zasténal a složil hlavu do dlaní. 


End file.
